


[podfic]   Good Timing

by kaixo (ballpoint)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo
Summary: [From Ferritin 4's Tumblr]Once upon a time, football RPF had such an OTP as the world has never seen, heartwarming and noble and dorky and full of language barriers (Scouse is a language barrier, okay) and sly jokes and ending in tragic transfer drama and then continued good friendship and oh did I mention one time they kissed each other on camera?Yes. You know who I am talking about.So then Rave, who I do not know but whose opinion on Stevie and Xabi is entirely concordant with my own (let us not discuss Barcelona), posted this here.And then obviously I wrote a futurefic AU in which Stevie is a commentator and Xabi is Real Madrid’s manager and they finally, finally get together. And here we are.





	[podfic]   Good Timing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Timing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522392) by [Ferritin4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferritin4/pseuds/Ferritin4). 
  * Inspired by [Good Timing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522392) by [Ferritin4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferritin4/pseuds/Ferritin4). 



> Thank you so much to Ferritin4 for giving me permission to podfic this work!
> 
> This piece is rated Mature, and, as such, it isn't safe for work. Thank you!

**Reader's notes**  
**As set:** If the orginal work is under lock, so is this one Both mp3 and .m4b files should have a cover. If not, please flag, and I'll amend

**Links**

mp3 file [ 44.78 MB: run time 61 mins ] [go here for mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/su1356ulshcnp7z/good%20timing.mp3?dl=0)

.m4b file [29.4 mb run time: 61 mins ] [go here for .m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g1c52xy0jiw5mob/01%20Good%20Timing.m4b?dl=0%20)

**Mediafire links**

[mp3 file here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uogil589eax63pq/good+timing.mp3%20%20%20)

[m4b file here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/99h9ac99ofh6wea/01_Good_Timing.m4b/file%20%20%20)

 

If links are dodgy, please don't hesitate to flag me.


End file.
